Watching the show
by TheLordOfStories
Summary: Blythe and her friends get transported to someplace to watch the show. Characters will be appearing once plot requires they the there. Enjoy!
1. Blythe's Big Adventure Pt1

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic. I hope I do okay. I have not found ANY watching the show fanfics about lps. It saddens me, so I'm going to make my own! I'm going to use the episode summary, since I don't want any copyright problems. And this thing takes place a few days after Blythe told Youngmee, that she can talk to animals. Well never the less. Please enjoy.**

 **Non show text:** "Example" **Show text: "Example" Locations:** _"Example"_

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own LPS (Littlest Pet Shop) or any content that has anything to do with it. There will only be one OC. Said OC is mine.**

* * *

 _11:32 Am. Downtown city, Blythes school._

Blythe Baxter a normal 14 year old teenager. Or as normal as a person able to communicate with animals is. Is at this point in time at her school waiting for the lunch bell to ring. When all of a sudden a white light illuminated the classroom.

 _?:? Somewhere._

Blythe woke up to someone shaking her body. After opening her eyes, she found Youngmee Song, her friend shaking her awake. Startled, she let out a yelp. She locked eyes with Youngmee and asked "What's going on?" To which Youngmee answered with a simple "I don't know." Blythe looked around and saw that, there were a lot of people lying on the floor unconscious. Further examination showed, that they were in a big ballroom kinda room. "What the huh?" Slipped out of Blythes lips.

After which people started to stir. They were waking up. At least nobody was hurt. Then Blythe then noticed a few people that weren't in her classroom after the light illuminated them. There were Roger, her dad, then there also were Mrs. Twombly and the pets. By now Blythe was beyond confused. She woke up who knows where, her friends and family were there and she had no idea what happened and how they got here.

In a white flash a person appeared in the middle of a room. Said person looked a little over 17 maybe 18 years of age. Had black hair and green eyes and black rimmed glasses. The person was wearing a grey shirt and jeans. And they also weren't wearing any shoes or socks. The person floated in air a few feet off the ground. As the person started to speak Blythe noticed that his voice was raspy. Like he hasn't used it in a while. "Hello everyone!" The person said. "My name is Nathaneal The deceiving, but please just call me Nate or Nathan." He proclaimed. "I have brought all of you here to show you a little something, that I'm sure a few of you will object. But there's no harm in watching it. Since, all of your memories shall be wiped after you all have watched everything. Since there are future events involved." Nathan explained. The Biskit twins seemed put off by him, and asked. " Are we like, supposed to stay here on the like floor. While you, like float about or something? And why would we like even listen to you? Like yeah." To which Nathan simply answered with a " Because I was the one who brought you here? Because you can't leave this place without my help? Should I go on or is that reason enough? And no. You will sit on bean chairs, once I summon them."

Everyone just stared at him. Blythe being Blythe took this silence as an opportunity to ask. "And since we can't leave will you tell us what we will be watching?" Which seemed to delight Nathan a lot. "Of course. We shall be watching an… Interesting show about a girl who talks to pets." Cheerfully answered Nathan. Blythe seemed to go a lot pale really fast. She glanced at Youngmee standing next to her. She whisper yelled "Please tell me this is a nightmare!" To which Youngmee just wince smiled at her apologising.

"Well, let's get this party started. I have summoned bean chairs for everyone to sit on. Now then, find where you will sit and look towards the screen." Said Nathan. And to everyone's surprise, they found beanbags next to them and a screen on a wall to their left. After everyone took their seats and was comfy. Nathan started the show.

 **-LPS-  
We see a bird flying through the air and** **descending towards a building where a man is mowing his lawn. Blythe describes her hometown to the audience, pointing out that it isn't very crowded.  
** "Exactly how much is, not very many?" Asked Jasper behind her. Blythe answered with "More than fifty, but less than two hundred?"  
 **She mentions her love of drawing when a Frisbee lands nearby and she gets up to give it to the animals that lost it.  
** "That drawing doesn't look half bad Blythe, I wonder why you didn't make that coat?" Says Roger. Blythe thanks him for the compliment and answers with "I didn't exactly have time."  
 **Blythe wishes she could speak to the animals and understand them.  
** "Careful with what you wish for!" Whispers Youngmee. To which Blythe just smiles.

 **Her father Roger mentions he has just had a promotion. Blythe is happy about this until he tells them they have to move because of his promotion, which Blythe doesn't enjoy as much...**

"Oh that must've sucked, having to move to a whole different city and all. Leaving all the friends behind, having to get used to the new place. And then…" Jasper quickly shut up once he saw Youngmee and Sue glaring at him. "Yeah that sucked." Replied Blythe. "At least I got awesome new friends! Right guys?" Cheerfully replied Blythe. "Yeah" they chorused.

 **Blythe mentions how crowded Downtown City is while her dad's pilot career is explained. He feels bad for Blythe, but tries encouraging to just give this city a chance. Blythe mentions how much she hates surprises and also scolds him for not talking to her about the move first.**

"I have to agree with Blythe here Roger. You should've at least told her about the move, before moving." Mrs. Twombly said.

 **When they arrive, they notice there is a pet shop on the bottom floor, called "Littlest Pet Shop".**

 **As Blythe watches the movers, Brittany and Whittany Biskit appear. Blythe describes them as mean girls before she denies their request to hang out with them.**

"Good thing too. Can't imagine Blythe hanging around those bullies!" Exclaimed Nathan.

 **This makes the twins very angry, due to never being told no before. But they soon leave after they inform them that the Littlest Pet Shop will be going out of business soon.**

 **Both Blythe and Roger discuss the Biskit twins, and as Blythe tells Roger that they seemed pretty mean, Roger mentions he had them in his day and he is really glad that Blythe isn't like that.**

"It is really pleasing to see that Roger at least spends time with Blythe, I've seen parents who simply don't care for their children." Mentioned Nathan. "Thanks, I guess?" Replied Roger.

 **In her new bedroom, Blythe is busy unpacking while trying to convince herself that this move will be a good thing. She decides to play her guitar in hopes of relaxing, but decides she wants to open her window first.**

"Isn't that the dumbwaiter thing in your wall?" Asked Youngmee. "Yeah, but I didn't know that then. I thought it was a window." Replied Blythe.

 **The window won't open, so she rams the neck of her guitar between the frame and tries to open it. This opens the window, but snaps the neck off as she falls back and sees it's really a "dumbwaiter elevator thingy".**

"Oh, so that's how the guitar broke. You told me you tripped and hit the doorframe." Said Rodger. "Yeah sorry about that." Blythe told him.

 **She investigates and, while she is descending, she sees a spider, which startles her,**

Jasper and half of her class break into a guffaw." Y-you got scared of a spider? Why?" Asked Jasper between laughs. "Hey! She startled me!" Defended Blythe. "Wait, she?" Asked Jasper. To which Blythe said." You'll probably see for yourself later."

 **causing her to fall down to the main/first floor in a huge cloud of dirty smoke!**

"Are you okay?!"and **"** Oh my god!" Could be heard.

 **Miraculously, she is unscathed.**

"How is it, that you don't even have scratch on you?" Asks a random classmate. "I don't know, lucky I guess?" Hesitantly replied Blythe.

 **Blythe hears many voices, but seemingly does not notice them until all the smoke vanishes.**

"Wow, must have been a crowded room." Said Rodger. "You could say that." said Blythe while silently hoping that people won't brand her as a freak and ship her to the government for research.

 **While trying to understand this, the pets approach and they realize she's responding to them. But a shocked Blythe has no idea just what is going on,**

"Okay, is it just me or are the animals talking?" Asked Sue. Strangely enough nobody answered. Everyone was too absorbed by what was happening.

 **so one of the pets decides she'll sing about it and introduce the girl to them.**

"Really a talking and singing dog? Okay, I've officially seen everything!" Declared a random classmate of Blythes.

 **Zoe Trent is the one singing and she introduces her friends: Pepper Clark is a comedian skunk, Vinnie is a lizard that loves to dance but he isn't very smart,**

"That's a bit mean, isn't it?" Asks Youngmee. To which Nathan answers with a simple "No."

 **Minka Mark loves art, Sunil is a very skittish magician, Penny Ling is a ribbon dancing panda, and finally there's Russell, the most serious pet in the group. After the song ends, Blythe panics and tries to leave, but she accidentally bumps into someone on the way out.**

"Oh that's me! Wait a minute! The pets can't talk! I've been around them a long time. I would've noticed them speaking!" Exclaims Mrs. Twombly. "Well talk about this later, when this episode ends" Replied Nathan.

 **We're introduced to Mrs. Twombly, in which Blythe mentions the pets were singing and dancing, but she doesn't believe her after she looks for herself to see them all playing quietly...**

Everyone looks at Blythe expectantly as if asking to explain what's going on. Blythe sinks into the bean chair. Looking rather pale. Everyone turns back to the screen.

 **After she mentions that sometimes strange things happen in the shop, Blythe starts hearing a strange purring noise, later revealed to be nothing but the air conditioning, and in a fit of panic she flees the shop.**

Snorts of laughter could be heard from all around the room.

 **Many people on the streets watch Blythe until she almost runs into a strange little dog, which comments on her crazy behavior before she takes off for home.**

 **Meanwhile, a black vehicle crawls up to the building and a woman named Christie walks inside to speak to Mrs. Twombly about buying the shop to turn it into a Sweet Shop (introduced later as Sweet Delights) and asks when it will be closing.**

"Why didn't the shop close? You just said that it's closing, so why didn't it close?" Asked a random classmate of Blythes. To which Mrs. TwoMbly answered "Blythe saved the shop, so I didn't have to close it."

 **The pets listen to the shocking news, and Vinnie dramatically says to the other pets that they must find just one person who can understand what they are saying to help them save the shop from closing down and they interruptedly agreed.**

"And I'm guessing that's Blythe?" Asked Roger." Shush. You'll see" Answered Nathan.

 **Penny tries to get them to listen to her after suggesting they go ask Blythe for help, but Russell snaps back at her. Finally, he suggests the same thing, and all the other pets agree to him by cheering, except Penny, who's been saying that the entire time, and state to Russell that she told him so.**

"Wow, that's mean." Somebody murmured. "Way to take the credit for the idea" Somebody else murmured. "Hah! As if Blythe could do anything to help!" Sniggered Brittany. While Whittany just sat quietly. Looking a bit guilty for some unfathomable reason.

 **Blythe is woken up by Russell but, until she opens her eyes, she assumes it's her dad.**

"I'm pretty sure that's not your dad." Said Jasper.

 **After screaming in shock again, then apologizing since she keeps calling him a porcupine, she asks why she can suddenly understand pets.**

"Uhh, evolution? Radioactive pet bite?" Supplied somebody. " Pretty sure that's not it." Replie Nathan.

 **She then watches as the pets play around in her room, messing everything up.**

"Must've been a pain to clean everything up." Said Youngmee. "Yes it was Youngmee." Replied Blythe

 **They explain that the Pet Shop is closing and they need her help since she's the only human so far who can understand them. Blythe is momentarily interrupted when she sees how cool Zoe looks with one of her sketchbook pictures.**

"And so Blythe Style was born!" Exclaimed Mrs. Twombly.

 **Roger comes to check on her and he informs her that she has to get to school soon or else she'll be late. After Russell points to Blythe out that he and the other pets will have to be shipped to Largest Ever Pet Shop if she can't save the pet shop from closing, Blythe agrees to help them out.**

"Good thing too, imagine being stuck in a jail cell for 8 to 9 hours. Every day." Nathan said.

 **Blythe isn't too sure she can do much to help, as Russell tells Blythe that she has to save the shop by tomorrow, which means that she only has one day left to live in the apartment. She accidentally releases the dumbwaiter rope in shock. The pets crash as the episode comes to an end.**

 **To Be Continued in the next chapter…**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this chapter! I'll make sure to post more soon. I'll probably be posting on a weekly basis, like once or twice a week. Depends if I'm busy or not.**

 **Please review and help me make the story better!**


	2. Blythe's Big Adventure Pt2

**Hello everybody! It's so nice to see that someone actually liked my first try at a fanfic! I even got some reviews! I shall improve in the way suggested and I will also point out that if I don't post something some week, I was busy. I'm in college so if that does happen, do not worry. I'll just do one extra chapter the next week. Anyhow thanks for baring with me!**

 **Episode Text : "Text" Normal text : "** Text **" Location text : "** _Text_ **"**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything that has anything to do with LPS (Littlest Pet Shop) or LPS (Littlest Pet Shop) itself. I do however own my OC.**

* * *

"Now then," started Nathan.  
"Let's watch the next part!" He exclaimed.  
"Wait just a moment! You promised us you'd explain everything after the episode was over!"  
Exclaimed Roger.  
"Yes, but the episode is a two-parter. So it isn't actually over yet." Explained Nathan.  
"Ok, I can get behind that, but will you just clarify one thing for me?" Asked Jasper.  
"Sure." Replied Nathan.  
"Why can Blythe talk to pets? And, I know I said one thing, but is this whole show about Blythe interacting with pets of LPS?" Asked Jasper.  
"Ohh, good questions. Although the first one I'm pretty sure is genetic. And to answer the second question. No. She'll interact with other animals too, but LPS pets will be interacted with most." Replied Nathan.  
"So Blyhtes dad can also talk to animals?" Asked Sue. "Pfft. No. I'm positive her ability to talk to pets comes from her mo… Ok I think I won't spoil anything from now on. Otherwise I won't get to see your surprised expressions."

:-:-:-:LPS:-:-:-:

 **Blythe and her dad rush out of their apartment and quickly head into the car. As they prepare to leave, she distracts him so that he doesn't see the pets trying to get her attention.**

"Uh, ok. How'd they get those banners?" Questioned Youngmee.  
"No idea. Probably made them." Answered Blythe.  
"Wait, made them. As in, animals using tools properly? And where did they get the supplies to make them?" Further questioned Youngmee.  
"I told you, I don't know." Whined Blythe.  
"Yeah, like stop bugging her. How's she like supposed to know. She wasn't like, there." Complained Whittany.  
"Wait. I must be dreaming. Did one of the Biskit twins just tell me not to bother someone?" Questioned Youngmee.  
"No I saw and heard that too." Replied Jasper.  
"Wow, miracles do happen. But why the sudden change of heart?" Asked Sue  
"Yeah, why?" Glowered Brittany.  
"I just thought I'd, like speed up the process. Do you like really want to sit here for like ever?" Quickly replied Whittany. Brittany just frowned and turned back to the screen.

 **Upon arrival, Blythe doesn't see the Biskit Twins spying on her as they exit their limo.**

"Wow, that's creepy." Somebody said.  
"Tell me about it!" Exclaimed Sue.

 **Back at the pet shop, the pets are trying to think up ideas on how Blythe can save the pet shop. Russell tries to get everyone to focus, but they're too busy practicing their talents.**

"The attention span is amazing." A random classmate of Blythes said.  
''They're animals, what would you expect." Replied Nathan.

 **Back at school, Blythe struggles to open her locker.**

Almost everyone laughed at that. "Whoa, locker challenged. That's hilarious!" Giggled Sue.  
"Wait isn't this the day we met?" Asked Jasper.  
"Yes Jasper. That's the day we met." Replied Blythe.

 **Three classmates approach her and begin to make discussion with her.**

"Oh, there we are!" Exclaimed Youngmee.

 **They offer help with her locker and they go on to discuss the closing of the pet shop due to the Largest Ever Pet Shop. Before they have to end the conversation, Blythe's new friends invite her to sit with them at the lunch table. She eagerly accepts the offer.**

"I believe that you have a talent for making friends Blythe. Unfortunately, said talent has a bad side. You make enemies just as easily."  
Nathan confessed.  
"Uh, Okay? Why does that worry me? Oh no! Do I end up having a lot of enemies?!" Worries Blythe.  
"Not going to spoil it." Slyly responded Nathan.

 **Blythe's new friends see how sad she looks and they ask her about it, to which she explains that she promised to save the pet shop and so far she's not had even one idea on how to do this.**

"Seriously, a porcupine?" Asked Jasper.  
"Well he does look like a porcupine!" Defended Blythe.

 **The Biskit twins come over to Blythe's table and are turned down once again. The twins toss Blythe's sketchbook to the floor, but not before looking at the drawings and making fun of them.**

"That's simply mean!" Yelled Nathan.  
"And not true. Her designs are great!" Mrs. Twombly defended.

 **While Blythe's new friends comment on this behavior, Blythe is suddenly inspired to save the pet shop.**

"Oh I know that face!" Exclaimed Roger.  
"What face?" Blythe slyly asked.  
"That face!" Roger said as he pointed to the screen.  
"It's your idea face." He continued.

 **After school, the pets have a hallucination about Mrs. Twombly trapping them inside the Largest Ever Pet Shop as she reveals that they were the Biskit twins in disguise.**

"Well, I'll have nightmares for the rest of my life." Muttered Jasper. His friends just snorted in laughter.

 **After the pets' hallucination, they scream in horror until they watch Blythe excitedly tell Mrs. Twombly her idea. The pets can't really understand them so Zoe tries to overhear them, but she misreads what she is hearing.  
** "I'm pretty sure that Blythe wouldn't do that." Counters Nathan.

 **She tries again and manages to get it right this time, finally learning that Blythe wants to put on a pet fashion show to raise money.**

"Now that's smart." Blythes random classmate complimented.  
"Thanks!" Cheerfully thanked Blythe.

 **Blythe has the pets practice their stage walk and modeling skills. Afterwards, they drive around town putting up flyers for the fashion show to save the pet shop. The Biskit twins see a flyer and make plans to sabotage the fashion show.**

"Ok, that's really mean. And bordering on illegal." Said Nathan.  
"Why would you even do that?" Asked Jasper.  
"She told us, no." Calmly replied Brittany, as if she hadn't tried to sabotage the fashion show.

 **Come evening, Mrs. Twombly sees how many people have showed up. Her friends come in to congratulate her, but when they mention money, she sees that every flyer says "Come Get Free Money". It only takes Blythe a minute to realize who's responsible for this.**

"Oh, wow. That's actually pretty smart. I mean, just look at the crowd. They actually helped Blythe get more people there. And even though about a quarter of them left. I doubt that at least half of those people still left there, would've come if not for the money ruse." Noted Nathan. Blythe smiled.  
"Yeah, thanks to you two, there were more people there." Blythe said.

 **The twins are revealed to now be in cat disguises, holding buckets of kitty litter and chocolate icing. Whittany reveals their plans: When the show's over and Blythe comes on stage for her applause, they're going to dump the icing and litter all over Blythe and the pets to humiliate her and ruin the show.**

"First, Hilarious costumes! Second, that's not going to work. I'm pretty sure people will notice you." Jasper said. Meanwhile Roger just looked at the Biskit twins disapprovingly.

 **Mrs. Twombly goes out to tell the audience that there isn't any money going to be given away. A lot of them get up to leave while Blythe prepares to send the pets onto the stage. The audience begins to reconsider and they sit and watch as the pets walk down the stage and perform. As this goes on, the Biskit twins climb up the ladder and onto the top of the stage. Russell notices something and he follows the twins to see what their plans are.**

"Well I was right about someone noticing!" Exclaimed Jasper.  
"But you were wrong about them being people." Replied Nathan.

 **Meanwhile, Mrs. Twombly insists that Blythe goes out to greet the audience, as she is the designer of the outfits. Blythe and the pets all stand together on stage as Russell proceeds to scare the twins, causing them to fall off of the stage and right in front of the audience. Russell releases their buckets, causing them to run away after everybody laughs at them. The pets and Blythe resume on stage as everybody cheers for them.**

"And so hath the Biskit empire crubleth! Nathan exclaimed. To which he just got weird stares from everyone. He chuckled.  
"I get over excited at times" He sheepishly explained.

 **The following day, a bunch of customers are in the shop purchasing items and complimenting on how wonderful everything is now. Blythe speaks to Mrs. Twombly, who admits that because of all the sales now, she'll need help and she asks Blythe if she'd be willing to work there.**  
"And it's still magnificent!" Nathan cheers. Mrs. Twombly thanks him for his compliment and asks if he has any idea of what time it is. Seeing as it was about lunch time before they left. And then them being unconscious.  
"It's stopped." He replied. Everyone stared at him.  
"What?" He asked.  
"You said that time is stopped." Roger clarified.  
"Yes, I stopped it so I wouldn't cause any problems with you disappearing who knows where." Explained Nathan.  
"So… You can stop time?" Asked Jasper.  
"Yes. And no. Technically, I didn't stop it. I just slowed it down so much, that if you were to spend a year here. Only a second would pass in your world." Nathan replied.  
"Oh." Jasper replied while everyone just stared at Nathan dumbfounded.

 **Blythe eagerly accepts and she speaks to the pets, admitting how happy she was to have met them.**

"Aww." Youngmee gushed.

 **A man walks over and asks her if she was just talking to the pets, to which Blythe admits she was. The man admits to doing it himself and he leaves the shop while the dog complains, due to being too old for baby talk.**

"Lol, the best dog ever!" Blythe laughed.

 **The episode ends as her dad returns from work, asking, "Did I miss anything?"**

"Ok, I know that you have questions, so let's hear them! Announced Nathan.  
"Why can Blythe talk to pets? Asked Youngmee.  
"Don't know." Swiftly replied Nathan.  
"Ok. Uhh. The second part of the episode actually answered a lot of my questions so I don't think I need to ask anything. Except this. Blythe, why didn't you tell me? Rodger asked.  
"I didn't want you to think I was a freak? Or that I was lying about he whole thing?" Blythe replied.  
"Blythe, nothing would make me think lesser of you. So you shouldn't feel like you have to hide stuff from me. Besides we both know that you don't lie often." Roger said as he gently smiled.  
"Ok. I hate to break the touching moment, but we have like three more seasons to go through. So… If you could speed thing up a bit?" Nathan pestered.  
"Dude! Not cool!" Yelled Jasper.  
"Sorry, but I hate it when people cry. And judging by Blythes face she was about to." Dryly replied Nathan.  
"So anyways. Let's watch the next episode ok? It's called: Bad Hair Day." Nathan said as he smirked.

* * *

 **Yes! Finally done! It took me like six hours to write this! And I still have homework to do! Uggh! But anyways. Thank you all for reading and for reviewing. It helps the story grow and it makes me more motivated to do this! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I wish that you will tell me what to improve!** **Also one of the reviewers stated that I should change the description of the events to actual lines from the episodes. I'm sorry I would like to do that too, but I can't. I'd get into copyright trouble. So I'm going to have to continue doing this, this way.** **Bye Bye! See ya next time!**


	3. Bad Hair Day

**Hello! It's nice to be here again! I'm so, so sorry that I couldn't post before today, I had a lot of college work. Also my keyboard broke, so I and to get a new one. Or in this case an old one that barely works. Ok, first off, Brian 4. I will not be doing the actual text from the episodes, because I have seen hundreds of watching the show / reading the book (series) fanfictions get pulled out or simply flagged and get abandoned because they got in trouble with the creators of the show / book (series). And taking the fact, that Hasbro is really territorial of its property, into account. I don't want to take any chances. And please, put your PM's on. I get so annoyed that I can't answer you directly. Anyways! Hope you like the next chapter!**

 **Show Text: "Example" Non show text:** "Example"

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own LPS (Littlest Pet Shop) or anything to do with LPS (Littlest Pet Shop). I do however own the OC.**

* * *

"Why are you smirking?" Hesitantly asked Blyhte.  
"Oh, you see it just occurred to me, that I have in fact, forgotten to summon other important characters." Answered Nathan.  
"And you're smirking, because?" Blythe urged on.  
"I just find it hilarious, that you still haven't noticed that someone is missing." Replied Nathan.  
"Huh? What do you mean somebody's missing?" Asked Youngmee.  
"I haven't summoned them." Deadpanned Nathan.  
"Yeah, we get that, but who is missing exactly?" Asked Jasper.  
"The pets!" Nathan exclaimed.  
"Ah." Was all he got as a reply.  
"OK! It's time to get this party started!" He exclaimed as white energy emanated from his fingertips like smoke. Next second there was a white flash of light and there stood the pets. All looking rather confused. First there was loud barking. Then there was snorting and then there was silence.  
"Tha- "Started Blythe, before she was abruptly cut off by Nathan.  
"Ah." Started Nathan.  
"Thank you Russell." Continued Nathan.  
"Wait, you understand them too?" Asked Blythe, shocked.  
"Yes, of course I do. I can borrow anybody's ability. And mind me I use the term _borrow_ loosely. I'm like an ability sponge." Replied Nathan.  
"Ability sponge?" Questioned Roger.  
"Yes. I can copy / borrow any ability I know of, or have seen at least once." Clarified Nathan.  
"Cool!" Exclaimed Sue and Jasper simultaneously. While the rest of Blythes class looker rather confused.  
"Anyways, since no one except, you and me can understand the pets I'll put a… _spell_ , around the room so anyone can understand them." Nathan stated as white smoke started to pool around his hands again. But then the smoke simply vanished.  
"What's he talking about?" Could be heard echoing around the room.  
"I'm pretty sure he's talking about us, Minka." Replied Russell. Gasps could be heard across the room. Students and adults alike have noticed, that the animals were speaking now.  
"So, now that this is taken care of. Should we continue? We have three seasons to go through." Nathan declared.  
"Seasons? Are we watching some show or something?" Questioned Russell.  
"Yes, in fact we are. We're watching a show about Blythe and you." Replied Youngmee.  
"Uh, Guys, did Youngmee just speak to us?" Questioned Vinnie.  
"Yes she did Vinnie, weren't you listening? He -while pointing at Nathan- cast a spell so everyone present could understand us." Zoe berated.  
"Oh, yeah. I missed that." He sheepishly replied.  
"Anyway. Let's watch the next episode!" Excitedly announced Nathan.

 _ **::-_LPS_-::**_

 **The episode begins as Blythe makes her way into the pet shop. She sees a distressed Mrs. Twombly and she asks her what the problem would be. Mrs. Twombly explains to Blythe that today the pets' hair groomer is sick, and today happens to be a very important day.**

"Nice whistling Blyhte." Commented Nathan.  
"Thanks." Replied Blythe.  
"Hold on a second! This is the day that I lost that beauty contest!" Screeched Zoe.  
"Sorry." Sheepishly apologized Blyhte.  
"SPOILERS! Why can't you just, _not_ spoil things?!" Yelled Nathan.  
"What?" Zoe asked abashed.  
"You just spoiled an important part of the story!" Answered Nathan.  
"Now it won't be funny!" He exclaimed with his hands in the air.  
"What won't be funny?" Asked Sue.  
"Your reactions! Ugh. I knew I forgot to mention something!" Replied Nathan.  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" Exclaimed Zoe. People just stared at the group. Why were they acting, as if it's normal to understand animals? Brittany and Whittany were both stunned.

 **She can't do the grooming herself because she isn't a groomer, so Blythe offers to help and claims to have plenty of experience from grooming her dolls as a child. Mrs. Twombly agrees, though she is somewhat concerned.**

Zoe looks at Blythe pointedly, not saying anything in case she were to "spoil" anything else. Blyhte looked apologetic, while Youngmee was restraining her giggling. Blythe has once mentioned to her what happened, so she pretty much knew the story.

 **Mrs. Twombly greets a man who enters the pet shop and asks him questions in hopes of making conversation while he observes everything. He picks through the pet shop's items while throwing them around carelessly and complaining about how difficult being an art critic is when he suddenly finds a masterpiece on the window. The pets eavesdrop on the conversation between him and Mrs. Twombly, who forgets to mention that Minka made the painting.**

"Wow. Whiny much?" Somebody asked.  
"It's his job. Why can't he stop complaining?" Somebody else said. Blythe just sighed. This was going to be embarrassing. The Biskit twins were sure to bully her after this.  
"And why does he not ask for the creator of the said _masterpiece_?" Asked Nathan.  
"Must have gotten carried away or excited or something?" Hesitantly answered Penny Ling.

 **Almost immediately, the pets begin to swarm Minka and discuss her becoming a famous artist. They all begin to imagine how it would go, such as Zoe being a snobby socialite type, asking Minka how she was inspired to make her painting.**

"Uhh. It just happened? Believe me it's quite normal to get inspiration from doing the most normal of things." Replied Nathan. Minka just nodded.

 **Blythe comes in to get Zoe, who is a bit concerned that her usual groomer is out today.**

"Believe me. I would also be concerned." Nathan stated. Blythes classmates just looked confused while Youngmee was barely restraining her laughter.  
"Oh god! The _back of Blythe's head_ piece. It's hilarious!" Laughed Jasper. Blythe just rolled her eyes at the pets antics.

 **Meanwhile, Russell approaches Minka to convince her to let him be her manager, which is important even if she doesn't think so. She hesitates but is soon to agree, even if it's a bit overwhelming.**

"I really believe that Russell would make a good manager." Nathan stated.  
"Thank you." Proudly thanked Russell.

 **Blythe finishes with Zoe and goes on to see how well she has done before staring out of horror as she drops the scissors and the brush she had been using. She can't understand what happened until remembering her "amazing" doll haircuts, revealing them to actually be horrendous and not at all cute.**

"Da da da. You failed." Nathan quipped sarcastically.  
"Thanks." Blythe muttered.  
"But honestly, you should've seen that coming." He continued.  
"How so?" Asked Blythe.  
"Human memory can't sustain memories from a far off childhood unless said memory contains a high emotional value or is a life or death situation. Besides you were four or something. Usually people forget anything from that age as they grow up." Calmly explained Nathan.  
"Point taken." Replied Blythe.

 **Zoe grows impatient and asks how she did, but Blythe makes an attempt to cover it up and claims she looks alright. Zoe asks for a mirror so that she can see it for herself but Blythe refuses and attempts to clean all of the cut-off fur that lays on the ground. While doing so, she listens to Zoe explain why she really needed to be groomed today. She is supposed to be going to a very exclusive dog kennel club for a competition.**

"Well, at least it can't get any worse, right?" Somebody said.  
"Dude! Never tempt fate!" Exclaimed Nathan.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"Because, the world is going to screw you over, when you do that." Nathan answered.

 **Russell tries to convince Minka to take this art gimmick more seriously but she'd rather mess with his hair. The other pets grab her and sit down for a "meeting" to discuss names for her official products, and while the original name was "Minka, Inc", Penny wishes for the cuter name "Minka Inka" and everything soon blows out of proportion with everyone arguing over every single aspect. They then push her to the nearby canvas and tell her to start painting, since she has a lot more to make if they ever want to get a business going. But instead of painting, Minka goes into a minor meltdown and locks up.**

"Wow, this episode is really a lot darker than I remember." Commented Nathan.  
"How is it dark?" Asked Sue.  
"Societal pressure, business pressure, pressure to keep up with the deadlines and failure to follow said deadlines. Throwing away all kinds of motivators to make money, not caring for the products as much as before and just making sure to get something out there to get even more money. Do you see where I'm going with this?" Continued Nathan. "I think so…" Hesitantly answered Sue.

 **Zoe grows angry that Blythe won't let her see how she looks and when she finally finds a mirror, she approaches it. Blythe makes an attempt to stop her, but misses and Mrs. Twombly comes in to check after hearing all of the commotion going on. Blythe is able to cover Zoe up and claim to be giving her a special spa treatment. Mrs. Twombly leaves the room as Blythe nervously laughs. Blythe resumes apologizing to Zoe for her mistake and she promises to fix it, but Zoe isn't so sure and thinks it would be easier for Blythe to just admit her mistakes. Blythe insists that she can fix it.**

"Again, a mistake." Nathan commented.  
"But, but…" Blyhte stumbled over her words.  
"No buts." Nathan said.

 **The others struggle to figure out what exactly is wrong with Minka when Sunil compares it to a snake facing a mongoose. Vinnie tries to plea with Minka to start painting, while Pepper tries offering some fruit. Nothing works and they make an attempt to ask Blythe for help, but she's in too much of a hurry to notice them. Sunil then points out that because Russell is her agent, he should fix it.**

"Bad and tasteless joke dude!" Exclaimed Jasper.  
"Well, I was just trying to lighten the mood. It's not like you could do any better." Replied Russell.  
"Bet you I can!" Jasper challenged.  
"Please, it's not a competition." Russell tried to reason.  
"In life, everything is a competition." Replied Nathan.  
"Not helping!" Exclaimed Russell.  
"I know." Replied Nathan while smirking.  
"Russell calm down. It's not a big deal." Zoe tried to reason.  
"Don't tell that to me! Tell, that to him!" Russell exclaimed while pointing at Jasper.  
"Hey!" Jasper exclaimed

 **After she locates a bunch of items, Blythe begins to attempt fixing Zoe's fur by puffing up what's left of it, knitting a sweater from the discarded fur (which explodes), and covering Zoe in glue and rolling her around in the fur.**

"Disaster is imminent" Calmly stated Nathan.

 **Finally she makes a hologram of Zoe's previous appearance, but Zoe realizes it would only work if she didn't move.**

"How is that even possible?! You have no electrical engineering or just even regular engineering knowledge! How do you do that in seconds?!" Nathan yelled impressed.  
"I don't actually know. Everything is a blur, guess I panicked so much that I just accidentally did something great?" Blythe sheepishly replied.  
"Unbelievable!" Exclaimed Nathan while slumping back into his bean chair.

 **With nothing left, Blythe has no choice but to come clean and admit what she did.**

"Finally" Somebody muttered.  
"Why can't people just do the right thing since the beginning?" Asked Sunil.  
"Because humans aren't built like that, humans make mistakes and they learn from them. That's what distinguishes humans from animals. Although some animals are really smart." Stated Nathan.

 **The other pets resort to throwing toys at Minka, but Penny points out they may have taken things a little overboard.**

"No, really?" Nathan sarcastically quips.  
"Yeah, we went a little overboard." Admitted Vinnie.

 **After all, Minka just paints for fun, but they wanted to make money off of it. Russell decides it is probably his fault, and the others agree.**

"Way to pin the blame on poor Russell!" Exclaimed Nathan.  
"Well they weren't wrong." Russell reasoned.  
"Yeah, but it's still not cool to do that. They should've taken their part of the blame, since all of you were responsible." Nathan continued.  
"I agree, that seems a little shallow." Jasper commented.  
"And irresponsible." Youngmee continued.  
"Yeah, we probably should've acted more responsibly." Agreed Sunil.

 **Russell apologizes for what he had done. Once he finishes she is quick to accept his apology and they share a friendly embrace. Minka sees Zoe, Blythe, and Zoe's owners and quickly leaves due to an "art emergency".**

 **With Zoe's owners now, Mrs. Twombly explains how Blythe managed to step in to save the day when the usual groomer got sick and couldn't come in.**

"Yeah, I wouldn't say that if I were you." Sue muttered. Mrs. Twombly didn't hear her though.

 **This worries Zoe's owners, but while Blythe speaks, nobody notices Minka sneak up behind her and quickly get to work on Zoe. Blythe makes an attempt to reveal what happened, but when she reveals Zoe everyone is shocked by how pretty and cute she looks. While she wonders how this possibly happened, she notices Minka nearby before Mrs. Twombly asks her if she would like to become the shop's back-up groomer.**

"NO!" Zoe exclaimed.  
"I'm with Zoe on this one, sorry Blythe." Russell said.  
"Yeah, wouldn't want to re-live this nightmare again." Nathan agreed.

 **Blythe refuses, stating that she'd rather focus on her fashion line. She then goes on to thank Minka while the other pets also ask to be forgiven for earlier. Minka isn't angry with them and seems to be over it as Blythe mentions feeling bad, since she didn't get into trouble for the problem she incidentally caused. Much to her confusion, Minka claims she will.**

Laughter resonated through the room.  
"What's that I hear? Is that foreshadowing by any chance?" Nathan quipped.

 **At the dog show, Zoe is awarded first place, but when the woman handing out the ribbons goes to pet Zoe, she notices some loose fur and her hand gets stuck.** **Zoe sneezes and more of the fur flies off.**

Silence. That's all that can be heard. Nobody even makes a sound. well, almost nobody.  
"OMG! That's like hilarious!" Laughed Brittany and Whittany.  
"I know right!" Nathan answered.  
"Anyways! We have the next episode to watch, but before that. Some of you might be hungry so here are some snacks." Nathan exclaimed as white smoke started to pool around his fingers. Then once again it was gone. But now almost everyone had snacks. Popcorn, chips, lemonade, juice and so forth.  
"Anyway. Now that all of you have snacks let's watch the next episode!" Excitedly announced Nathan.

 _To Be Continued._

* * *

 **Sorry again for the late update. I'm also terribly sorry to announce that I'll be taking a short break. I have a lot of college work and I have a surgery coming up. I won't be able to post anything for a week or two. But I'll be writing new chapters while I can't post them. I won't have internet connection, but I'll have my laptop to write on. Sorry for the inconvenience. I'll still be posting this now and then I'll post the next chapter in a week or so. :(**


	4. Announcment I'm back!

p class="MsoNormal"strongspan lang="EN-GB"Hello! This again is not a chapter. I'm just informing you that I have a new story and that I have explained what's going to be happening in there. Please go check it out./span/strong/p 


End file.
